Apology Accepted
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: After high school, Dave finally gets the chance to apologize to Kurt for making his life hell. Little drabble that wouldn't leave me alone. Klainofskyberryman: Klaine, Dave/oc, and a little Puckleberry thrown in for good measure. Check it out!


**a/n: Alright so my muse absolutely refused to work on CTM until this of all things was written. I don't know where it came from but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. Pairings include Klaine, Dave/oc, and of course a sprinkling of Puckleberry simply because my shipper heart would stop beating if I didn't include them in everything. Either way, this grouping I have officially named KLAINOFSKYBERRYMAN and I think it's adorable. Without further ado, (people have yet to tell me what the hell an 'ado' is) here is Apology Accepted. I don't own Glee…**

**

* * *

**

Kurt lifted his eyes from the page he was reading and froze in his spot. There, barely twenty feet away from him in Barnes & Noble, looking at the sports section no less, stood Dave Karofsky. While yes, it had been a few years since graduation and longer since Kurt had seen his former bully but that didn't stop the shiver of fear that went through his body at the sight of him.

He discreetly looked around for Blaine, his boyfriend of four years, but couldn't see him anywhere. He was just about to place his book back on the shelf and turn to find Blaine when he heard the voice behind him.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" Slowly, Kurt turned around to face the man that had been his biggest fear during his high school years at McKinley.

"Dave Karofsky," Kurt deadpanned, his eyes still searching for Blaine despite the bulky former football player standing in front of him.

"So, uh," Dave began awkwardly, "how've you been?" Kurt stared back at him for a second before nodding dumbly.

"Well, I've… I've been pretty good, I suppose." He looked back at him curiously, watching as Dave nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Suddenly, the larger man blurted out,

"I'm really sorry Kurt." His confession stunned Kurt momentarily so Dave continued. "I was a dick to you in high school. To be honest, I think I was jealous that you were so brave to be yourself no matter what anybody said. And I was scared of what everybody would think of me. After graduation, I came out to my dad. I tried to find out where you were but nobody would believe me when I said I'd changed. I asked Finn and Puck for your number but they almost beat the shit out of me for even asking. I can't really blame them for that though. I just wanted to apologize for everything, for all the bullying, and the threats especially. _Especially_ the threats. Dude, I was struggling with myself for so long and you kind of forced me to come to terms with it all. I had no right to treat you the way I did, nobody deserves that. And I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness at all, I don't even expect it, but I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry."

Dave stood there for a moment, quietly waiting for Kurt to analyze his apology. He wasn't lying. After coming out to his father, he'd made every attempt he could think of to get in touch with Kurt to apologize for his actions towards him but everyone refused to help. He didn't blame them at all for how protective they were of the boy. After a year, he'd resigned that he would probably never see Kurt again and he would just have to live with the guilt.

But then, he'd been in the bookstore looking for a Father's Day present for his dad and he saw him. The boy whose life he'd made it his personal mission to make hell. And Dave knew that he would never get another chance like that again.

Just then, as Kurt opened his mouth to respond, an arm slipped around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Karofsky," Blaine bit out. Despite the obvious size difference, Dave took a step back just to prevent himself from appearing as though he was looking for some sort of confrontation.

"Blaine, Dave was just, um, apologizing to me for his um, past actions," Kurt tried to placate Blaine. Blaine's face was still hard as he stared back at his boyfriend's former tormentor.

"Did he apologize for the degrading and juvenile name-calling? The physical violence? The _threats_ on your life?" Dave actually got a little worried at the harsh tone that Blaine used on him but before he could say anything, Kurt turned to his boyfriend with a small smile.

"For all of it actually. He apologized for everything." Dave breathed a sigh of relief at Kurt's words and shot Blaine an uneasy smile. The shocked skeptic look on Blaine's face told Dave that it might be better if he left well enough alone. At least he'd gotten to say his piece after waiting for so long for the chance. He watched the look that passed between the couple in front of him and smiled. So Kurt had found someone of his own. Good for him.

Surprisingly, Blaine held his hand out towards Dave, a tentative smile on his face.

"Well then, thanks I guess." Their handshake was awkward at best but all three men knew that it was to be expected. As Kurt and Dave were shaking hands, Dave saw two other people he never thought he'd see again walk up.

"Kurt, Blaine, we're going to be late for our lunch reservation." The small girl's voice rang out clear but Dave was a bit distracted by the guy with his hands attached to her hips.

"Berry and Puckerman," he stuttered out with a shocked tone. Rachel looked up noticing him for the first time and her friendly demeanor visibly turned icy. Kurt turned to the obvious couple and smiled.

"Rachel, Puck, you remember Dave from high school. We were just catching up. But you're right, we should be leaving. Dave, thank you for the apology. It really means a lot." Dave took the boy's acceptance with a smile and a nod, watching as the group turned to leave. Silently, he wondered when Puck and Rachel had gotten together and laughed as he caught the last bit of their conversation while they walked away.

"Noah I don't know why you're purchasing 'The Kama Sutra' _and_ 'The Sex Positions Bible'. It's not like we have a problem in that department."

A smaller hand slipped into his and Dave turned to see the blonde-haired green-eyed boy at his side. Joshua had been his official boyfriend for the past six months and Dave could honestly say that he'd never been happier. They'd met each other on the track team at Lima Community College and were both transferring to OSU in the fall. His runner's body sidled up close to Dave, making him smile down at him.

"Who was that babe," Joshua questioned, nodding towards the group that had just left. Dave smirked.

"Remember when I told you about the kid I used to bully in school? That's him in the really long sweater." Joshua's eyes followed Dave's gaze and he gasped.

"He's really cute." After a second, realization colored his features and he turned his head back to Dave. "Oh my god, did you finally get to apologize to him? Did he accept?" Without waiting for a reply, and going by the smile on his boyfriend's face, Joshua snaked his arms around the muscled boy's frame. "Well that is outstanding. I'm proud of you." Dave leaned down and gently kissed Joshua's lips, feeling a weight finally lifted from his shoulders after years of hauling it around. "So," the blonde began when he pulled back, "did you find the book for your dad?" Dave held the book up, a biography on one of his dad's favorite football coaches, and nodded his head.

"Got it right here. You ready to leave?" Joshua smiled and took Dave's hand once more, walking in the direction of the cashiers at the front of the store.

* * *

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Puck leaned over the table towards Kurt.

"Are you serious? He legit _apologized_?" Kurt nodded his head at his friend, still somewhat shocked at what had happened in the bookstore.

"I'm serious as a heart attack Puck." Puck sat back, his arm casually slung over the back of Rachel's chair, and considered it.

"But still, you let me know if he messes with you. You're still my boy. Well, I guess you're kind of Blaine's boy first but you know what I mean." Rachel tried to stifle her giggle, as did Blaine and Kurt. Puck looked at Rachel and smirked. "Shut up, you know what I'm trying to say."

Kurt took a bite of his salad and smiled.

"Thanks Puck but, I'm not worried now. It's all good."

_**-fin-**_

_**

* * *

**_****

**a/n: see what i mean! it came out of nowhere! Klainofskyberryman! Well, tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
